


Manners, Tea, and A Contract

by lockewrites



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: Not really sure why you've been asked to join a company of dwarves yourself, you find that now you must convince a hobbit to join as well.





	Manners, Tea, and A Contract

Traveling with a group of dwarves and a wizard left you with a very different perspective on life and culture. The wizard, Gandalf, was polite and often respectful. The dwarves on the other hand weren’t used to other customs or the basic concept of manners. A week had passed since you joined the company of dwarves still unsure of why you were needed. Aware, only, that Gandalf had insisted you were necessary to the company and the plan to retake Erebor for the dwarves.

From what you had learned, Erebor had come under attack by the dragon Smaug, forcing all dwarves to abandon their homes. The dwarves, led by their prince Thorin Oakenshield traveled far, taking jobs where they could find them and dreaming of their home. Now the time had come to retake the Lonely Mountain and all that was missing was a thief. Gandalf had one in mind so he went ahead to greet whoever it was and left directions to follow.

After walking for a few more days you ended up being the person of the company to arrive at the home of a Hobbit by the name of Bilbo Baggins. And from the look on his face he wasn’t used to the lack of manners the dwarves possessed either. It also appeared, when he opened the door, that Gandalf had failed to mention anything about people showing up to discuss his joining. Sticking out your hand for him to shake you introduced yourself.

“Bilbo Baggins” was his confused reply.

“My apologies Mr. Baggins, for the dwarves, Gandalf and myself for showing up unannounced. I was led to assume you were aware of our arrival” you spoke while hanging up your coat.

“Thank you, please come in.”

Following him in to his home you noticed the clear evidence that his hobbit hole was occupied by dwarves. You made polite conversation with the Hobbit while saying hello to the dwarves. You were led into the dining room for some food which you declined as it looked like the poor Hobbit wouldn’t have any food left after the dwarves were through with his pantry.

“Well then, how do you take your tea?”

“Tea?”

“Yes, I assume you’ve had tea before and if you aren’t going to eat anything than at least have tea”

“Mr. Baggins I don’t want to be a bother”

“No bother at all for the one person in my home with any manners”

Thanking him you told him your preference and he went off to make it. You joined the rest of the dwarves in waiting for Thorin to arrive. Sometimes you felt like the entire company’s parent as you had to make sure they didn’t frighten Bilbo to much by throwing his plates around. And then three loud knocks on the door signaled Thorin’s arrival.

Watching as Bilbo opened the door you felt sorry for the poor Hobbit who was about to be dragged on a journey he really had no experience for. After all, he was clearly not a thief. Thorin made his way to the dining room, sitting, eating and regaling the dwarves with the news of the meeting at Ered Luin. Bringing the map out for Bilbo to see. The problem was that you had no way of getting into the mountain, at least you thought you didn’t until Gandalf pulled out a key with ancient runes carved into it.

Gandalf explained that the runes described another passage to the lower halls of Erebor. This was apparently why a burglar was needed. Bilbo insisted he wasn’t a burglar while Gandalf listed the reasons why he was one. If you had to choose sides you’d choose Bilbo’s. Thorin began detailing the safety risks of the journey, which Bofur decided to add to causing the Hobbit to faint.

When he woke, he had been moved to a chair in his living room where the rest of you were waiting, still needing him to sign the contract. The discussion continued until Bilbo left for his bedroom. You were a little disappointed that he seemed not to be joining you. Once Thorin began to sing Misty Mountains you slipped quietly out of the room finding Bilbo listening to the song.

“I do hope you join us Mr Baggins.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
